Nanostructures and microstructures are used for a variety of applications in display, lighting, architecture and photovoltaic devices. In display devices including organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices, the structures can be used for light extraction or light distribution. In lighting devices the structures can be used for light extraction, light distribution, and decorative effects. In photovoltaic devices the structures can be used for solar concentration and antireflection. Patterning or otherwise forming nanostructures and microstructures on large substrates can be difficult and not cost-effective.